


Best. Prank. Ever.

by Mijke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Established Relationship, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, M/M, Mountain Ash, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijke/pseuds/Mijke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s Aprils fools and while Derek was asleep Stiles used up a whole bag of mountain ash to create a maze in Derek’s loft. Derek can reach everything but he has to walk a lot. He is pissed as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best. Prank. Ever.

Stiles had a plan, and when Stiles had a plan, running and hiding was something everyone should consider. Stiles, however, considered this to be one of his best plans ever and he had been walking around with a big smile on his face all day. Scott had been trying to find out what this amazing idea was, until he remembered what day it was tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the first of April. 

“Stiles, please go easy on me tomorrow, okay? I can see that smile on your face and I know you are up to something." Stiles laughed. Scott was right, usually he would prank the hell out of Scott on the first of April, but not this time. Well, maybe a little one, but his current plan had nothing to do with Scott. Of course, he did not tell Scott this. It was way too funny to see his best friend so nervous all day. 

After what felt like forever, the school bell finally rang. Stiles hurried outside and got into his jeep. He had to prepare for tomorrow. It was going to be the most epic Aprils fools prank ever. He drove straight to the vet, knowing that Deaton would have exactly what he wanted.  
“Doc, you here?” Stiles asked while stepping into the building. 

“Yeah, back here!” Deaton responded.  
Stiles went to the back room and found Deaton here, tending to a wounded dog. Deaton looked up and saw Stiles. “Stiles, what can I do for you today?”

“Well,” Stiles responded, “I was wondering if you could spare a bag of mountain ash. A big bag would be great.” 

Deaton raised an eyebrow. “Is there something I need to know? An enemy in town? Something we need to catch?” 

Stiles started thinking. Would Deaton still give him the mountain ash if he knew what Stiles was going to use it for? Stiles could not take the risk. “Scott sent me to get it. It sounded really urgent. There must be something going on, yeah…”  
Deaton sighed, but Stiles knew that he believed it. Scott was always getting himself into some kind of trouble and Deaton was usually the one that had to get him out of trouble again.  
Deaton threw Stiles a key. “I think I have some in the storage room. It looks like dog food. The big bags.” Stiles did a little victory-dance which made Deaton raise an eyebrow. 

“I’m just really happy to be able to help Scott, you know?” Stiles said. Deaton shook his head and focused his attention on the dog again. He was, after all, still a vet. Stiles hurried to the storage room and took out one of the bags. The bags were really big, which was a good thing. Stiles was going to need it. All of it.  
After loading the bag of mountain ash into his jeep, he drove to Derek’s loft. After he and Derek got together, Stiles slept there a lot. He liked sleeping there…. Well… he liked sleeping with Derek, and he knew that Derek also loved having Stiles around at night. Maybe Derek would not always say it out loud (Derek was not really good at expressing things), but the way Derek would pull Stiles close to him in bed said it all. 

When Stiles arrived at the Loft, he took the bag of mountain ask with him inside, but left it in the hallway. If Derek would see the bag, his plan would be ruined. He then opened the loft door. He immediately felt two arms around him. Derek was already standing there, waiting for Stiles. He had probably heard the jeep. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and they just stood there for a few seconds. When Derek let go, Stiles pressed a kiss against Derek’s lips. A kiss that was gratefully returned.  
“I missed you too,” Stiles whispered when Derek finally pulled back. Derek grinned and pulled Stiles with him to the couch where they spent most of the remainder of the day. Stiles did some homework and after that they watched some movies together. Derek sighed when Stiles demanded to watch Star Wars again but he agreed to it, knowing how happy it would make Stiles. Also because Derek would be able to persuade Stiles into watching HIS favorite movie as well, which was Titanic. Derek liked his classics. 

After all the movies were finished, Stiles yawned. “Time for bed?” Derek asked. 

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, big day tomorrow,” he said. Derek frowned. Stiles could see the confusion in his face and his heart skipped a beat. Shit, had he said too much? Had he given it away? He quickly added: “Friday, you know. Always a big day, since it’s a Friday. Thank God it’s Friday? It’s when the weekend starts, and I really like the weekend.” Derek seemed to accept the answer, or he just did not care. He picked Stiles up and carried him to the bathroom where they both brushed their teeth. 

After that, they crawled into Derek’s big and comfortable bed. Derek immediately pulled Stiles close to him and started to kiss him all over his face. “I love you,” he murmured.  
“I love you too,” Stiles responded. After a while, Derek fell asleep on Stiles’ chest, and even though Stiles usually loved it when Derek did that, right now it was very inconvenient. Stiles had to find a way to get out of bed without waking Derek up. Stiles reached for a pillow and very carefully started to slide out of bed, replacing his chest with a pillow so that Derek would not really notice his absence. He silently cheered when he managed to get out of bed, with Derek still asleep in it. Stiles tiptoed his way to the loft door and opened the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

He took the mountain ash that was still standing there in the hallway and closed the door again. His plan was now in motion. He felt like some kind of secret agent or something, sneaking around in the dark like this. Maybe he could be the new James Bond or something… that would be cool. He opened one corner of the bag and started to pour the mountain ash on the floor, making lines all throughout the loft. He managed to include every room in the loft, which was surprising, since it was quite big. When the bag was empty, he looked around the loft, feeling very satisfied with his work. He threw away the bag and made his way back to the bed, where Derek was still very much asleep. When he was safely back underneath the sheets, he could not stop smiling. Earlier, he had been so scared that Derek would wake up, but he did not. With the big smile still on his face, he fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow would be great. 

The next morning, Stiles woke up before Derek did. It was probably the excitement that woke him up so early. He thought about waking up Derek but he could not bring himself to do it, after seeing Derek lying next to him. Derek looked so peaceful, so he figured that he would just get up and shower by himself.  
The water in the shower was very nice and warm and it made his mind drift off, thinking about Princess Leia and Han Solo. He did not know for how long he had been showering when he heard Derek’s loud voice. 

“STILES!!!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, NOW!” Stiles giggled. Best. Prank. Ever. He got out from under the shower and opened the bathroom door. From there, he could see Derek standing next to the bed, looking very pissed. “What the hell is this?!!” Derek yelled. Stiles giggled and Derek looked at him. Derek’s face immediately turned red. Stiles was not wearing any clothes. 

“Don’t you know what day it is today, you big bad sourwolf?” Stiles asked him, with a teasing voice.

Stiles saw Derek desperately trying to think of what day it was. When Derek realized, he sighed and buried his face in his hands. 

“You didn’t…. You can’t be serious,” Derek muttered. Derek should have known that Aprils Fools would be something that Stiles would be into. He should have known.  
Stiles had turned the whole loft into a giant maze. Derek’s very own personal labyrinth. And all the way at the other side of the room was Stiles, naked. This was very unfair. Derek’s eyes inspected the maze, trying to guess how long it would take him to reach the other side of the loft. Too long for his liking, that was for sure. Derek was still not happy about this but he started to make his way across the room. After a little while, he was finally getting closer to Stiles, but just as he was so close, Stiles casually walked towards the kitchen, yawning and stretching as a way of teasing Derek.

Derek growled. “This is really unfair, the least you could do is stay where you are, or else, this will take me forever.” 

Stiles smirked. “That is what I am counting on, but just for the moment, I will stay here in the kitchen. I’ll make us some coffee. Sounds good right? Just make sure you get here before it gets cold.” 

Derek was torn between his irritation and his arousal, but the sight of Stiles naked was just too much too handle. The arousal won, and Derek started to walk again. 

Stiles smiled. He was soooo going to get it. Derek would surely make him pay for this. But to be honest, Stiles was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by littlecofiegirl who posted the three lines on tumblr that are my in the summary.  
> After reading those lines I just had to make a story out of it.
> 
> My Tumblr is teenwolfmijke  
> Feel free to message me. I like that c:


End file.
